


Exit, Both Bears Pursue Each Other

by UggsBetts



Series: Loved to Completion: A Confluence of Marriages [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Bears, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderfluid, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Comedy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UggsBetts/pseuds/UggsBetts
Summary: Previously on Loved to Completion: A Confluence of Marriages, "After a brief skirmish with a bear, during which the wizard claimed his magic did not work on protected beasts of the forest, and the whore-prince had to flirt with it to make it shoo, the couple arrived at the castle." What happened to the bear? Who is he? This is who:Bartholomew Bermein sat in a tavern with his best friend Aldritch. Enter bear.





	Exit, Both Bears Pursue Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE THANKS to my friends Carley and Emily for inspiring this story, and to Terry Bolryder who wrote Bearllionaire: Paranormal BBW Bear Shifter Romance Standalone (Bearstone Park Book 1) (which can be found here: https://www.amazon.com/Bearllionaire-Paranormal-Shifter-Standalone-Bearstone-ebook/dp/B00S5U8OBE)!

Evening had fallen in the land of Conqueria, and things were just starting to heat up at a small tavern at the edge of the Royal Woods.

“Barry, are you sure it was the prince?” a rustic man in rough brown cotton pants and a billowy white shirt, beige from use and wear, but well-taken care of, asked his companion.

“It was! I swear, Aldritch!” the companion, Barry, responded, his good nature and pure heart spilling out in every hearty word. “He was so pretty, and delightful, and when I was near him, I felt an overwhelming desire to-”

“To fuck him senseless?” Aldritch helpfully supplied.

“Well, of course, but mostly I just wanted to be sweet to him, maybe kiss his cheek,” and then Barry was blushing. The burly, tall man, his thick beard black and neatly trimmed despite its voluminous nature, smiled a small smile and looked down into his tankard of ale.

“Bartholomew Bermein, you are ridiculously soft, and that’s what I most appreciates about you.”

“Aw, shucks, Aldritch.”

Silence fell over the scuffed table, buffed to shining, as the men sat contemplating the nature of love.

The door to the tavern slammed open, startling the patrons, and especially Barry, who let out a growl and whose hands immediately transformed into claws.

“Barry, hey, it’s okay,” Aldritch whispered to him soothingly. “It’s not a hunter, it’s just a new customer.”

The man saw this, and took a few deep breaths to control his rapidly pounding heart.

“You know, I haven’t been the same since that run in with the hunters. I tried to explain that I didn’t mean them any harm, but you know how it is…”

“Bears can’t exactly speak human words.”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“It’s okay, Barry, you’re safe now.”

“Thanks, Aldritch,” he said, calmer now, settling back down, his hands returning to their normal large, calloused human selves, the canines in his mouth that had elongated returning to their normal selves of being a little longer and pointier than a regular non-bear shifting human.

During this time, the new patron had gone to the bar, the black cape swirling around their form, concealing them. They turned to the men’s table and sat down with a thud.

Removing the hood, the men saw an earnest face, narrow brown eyes, and long brown hair that glowed red in the lamplight.

White teeth shone bright out of a curved mouth. A long scar ran down the woman’s face, and she cracked a crooked grin at the men. She extended two hands, which the men dutifully took.

“Hello!” she exclaimed.

“Hello,” the pair intoned simultaneously.

“My name is Lorena the Brave.”

“I’m Barry, and this is my friend Aldritch.”

“Lovely to make your acquaintances! Do you mind if I join you?”

Barry looked at Aldritch, who looked back and gave a shrug but smiled nonetheless. 

“We welcome you to our table, friend,” Barry said warmly, his posture open and friendly.

“I must confess, I heard your discussion on bears. Is it possible that… you, too, transform into a bear? I’ve been… wanting to connect with more people like myself, if you know what I mean,” Lorena said conspiratorily.

“Well, Barry here has been known to enjoy a moonlit romp, ifyouknowwhatimean,” Aldritch replied. “I myself am just a plain person.”

“Now, Aldritch, you’re more than that, you know.”

“Oh, Barry, you’re such a dear,” Aldritch responded, and blushed himself.

Lorena gave a little cough, and said politely, “I hadn’t realized it was like that. Please, don’t let me intrude. I’ll just go and-”

“No! Not at all!” Aldritch laughed. “We are only friends.”

“Best friends,” Barry chimed in. “But friends nonetheless.”

“I see! That is truly a relief, I must say, because… well… Barry…” Lorena stammered nervously. “If he is your best friend, then it is fitting that he be here.” 

“Lorena, what is it?” Barry asked, concerned for his new friend.

“It’s only that… well, I don’t meet many people who turn into bears, is all. I, too, become one, and it is such a relief to meet someone else who does, too! By the way, I must say, your bear form is quite beautiful,” Lorena said, and blushed deeply.

The tan skin beneath Barry’s thick beard turned a crimson color.

“Why, thank you Lorena. I… thank you very much,” he managed to say.

“Would it be terribly improprietous if I… well…”

“Anything, Lorena. Name it,” said Aldritch. “Any bear friend of Barry’s is a bear friend of mine.”

“Well… would it be ever so possible for us to have a moonlit romp together? In our bear forms?” she finally spit out.

It was Barry’s turn to stammer. “I… I would… that is to say…”

“No! I’m terribly sorry. It is such an intrusion,” Lorena exclaimed, throwing a hand over her eyes and rising to leave the table.

“No! Lorena! Please sit,” Barry said, his hand uplifted in a question. Lorena answered it by placing her hand in his and sitting back down, tears sparkling at the corners of her eyes. “I would be honored, my dear.”

“Oh! Thank you! This means so much, you have no idea!” Lorena choked back tears, and threw her arms around Barry. Her head buried in his plentiful chest, he hardly heard her words as she spoke, but understood them nevertheless.

“You want to go  _ now _ ?” he asked, and her nod into his breast meant that yes, she wanted to go now. “Aldritch, is it alright if-”

“Absolutely!” his best friend said, waving a limp wrist in the couple’s direction. “Go, go. It isn’t every day you meet your soulm- uh, that you meet such a lovely person!”

Barry nodded at his friend, and both he and Lorena rose from the table. 

“Thank you, dear friend. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Barry said, and they left the tavern.

Lorena led the way to an empty patch of forest where the moonlight cut through the trees like a laserbeam, guaranteed to blow one’s mind.

“Okay, you go over there, and I’ll go over here, and we’ll undress then show each other our bear forms, alright? Is that okay?” Lorena asked nervously.

“Perfectly alright,” Barry smiled. 

They each turned and walked away from each other, hiding their bodies from sight. They undressed quickly. Barry leaned into his animal nature, and his body transformed in the moonlight, claws and teeth and fur sprouting, his bones effortlessly sliding into place. When it was done, an eight foot tall black bear stood where he had. 

Barry walked from the trees back to the clearing, and was surprised to see a man standing there in the moonlight, completely nude, thick of body and covered in a smattering of body hair, thicker at his pubes and head where a full beard of dark brown hair that glowed red in the moonlight stood out on the pale face.

_ Excuse me, sir, _ Barry tried to say, but of course it just came out as a terrifying, “ooooooOOOH.” 

“Barry?” the man in front of him asked, his voice deep as gravel in a river bottom.

“OOooh?” Barry asked, and of course he meant,  _ Lorena? _

“You’re… well, my you’re marvelous,” the handsome bear said to the handsome bear.

“OOooOOHh,” the other handsome bear replied, and of course it meant,  _ You’re beautiful, I’ve never felt this way before, do you think we… _

Bear-Lena approached Bear-y, and embraced him in a deep kiss, full of passion and promise.

“I do.”

And with that, under the moon goddess’ watchful eye, the two soulmates were wed in holy bear-imony.


End file.
